Demon Lords
Demon Lords, or the Children of the Planet, are beings created every ten years by the Creator. Their purpose is unclarified, but under the theories of the Demon Lords, some believe that their existence is to assist human development in the world. All Demon Lords have a special attribute which also embodies their Unique Skill. The appearance of Demon Lords are all different. Some can be born with an almost completely human appearance while some could have beast-like features or even be almost completely inhuman. But they all possess a humanoid shape of having two legs and arms. All Demon Lords have a maximum lifespan of three hundred years, so far the only Demon Lord known to escape the lifespan limit is Machosias. Although Dantalion has extended his existence, he did so by slowing down his own time, making his age somewhere in the early to mid two hundred's, but he is still expected to die once he reaches the three hundred year limit. Powers and Abilities All Demon Lords possess a special Attribute which represents who they are. This Attribute determines their medal and Unique Skill. Demon Lord Book: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to control and manipulate various attributes and properties of their dungeon such as shape, size, rooms, and traps within. It also allows them to summon any monster available to them. All at the cost of DP. To use the skill, the Demon Lord has to chant shall Compose. Storage: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to store up to ten monsters inside a pocket dimension and transport them. This can be used to transport large monsters through small areas or have powerful monsters stay close to the Demon Lord at any given time. Discharge: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their own unique attribute medal. This skill has a one month cooling down period. Normally, a Demon Lord can only create their own Medal, but if they destroy another Demon Lords Dungeon Core, they can choose to create the Medal belonging to that Demon Lord instead of their own. Synthesis: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to fuse together two medals of different attributes to create a monster. Dungeon Creation: A skill that allows a Demon Lord to create their home/Dungeon. Awakening: Not much is known about this skill. But it's the only skill revealed that is dormant inside a Demon Lord and can only be unlocked after unspecified conditions are met. Using the Awakening Skill, a Demon Lord will grow black wings and horns and their magic power is dramatically increased. In the state of Awakening, Demon Lords can also use the Unique Skills of Demon Lords they've previously killed. But when using this skill, the Demon Lords mental reasoning is weakened and their base desires are revealed. In this state, they seemingly become a completely different person who desires to rampage and do as they like without considering the consequences of their actions. Continuous use of Awakening will also drain the Demon Lords life force. Although unspecified, Procell unlocked Awakening after slaughtering a huge number of humans and absorbing a correspondingly huge amount of DP at one time. This could either mean there's a minimum quota of DP needed to unlock, or a large intake of DP taken all at once is the unlocking condition. Known Demon Lords Oldest Generation (Reaching the Three Hundred year limit) [[Beast Demon Lord Marchosias]] Fire Demon Lord Amon - Deceased Time Demon Lord Dantalion Dragon Demon Lord Astaroth Other Demon Lords Black Demon Lord Balam Bird Demon Lord Andras - Deceased Bow Demon Lord ??? - Deceased Oni Demon Lord ??? - Deceased Ice Demon Lord Crocell Pig Demon Lord Agares - Deceased Despair Demon Lord Belial Newest Generation (Newly born) [[Creation Demon Lord Procell]] [[Wind Demon Lord Stolas]] Steel Demon Lord Zagan Viscosity Demon Lord Ronove Evil Demon Lord Morax - Deceased Blade Demon Lord Sabnock - Deceased Dungeons The home and headquarters of Demon Lords. All Demon Lords receive a Dungeon Core after graduating their educational period to construct their own dungeon somewhere. On the event that the Demon Lord dies, the Dungeon will remain active even without a controller. On the event that the Dungeon Core is destroyed, the dungeon, all monsters, and the Demon Lords powers are all stripped from the Dungeon's Demon Lord. Rendering the Demon Lord powerless. Monsters Monsters are the followers of Demon Lords. All monsters possess a rank according to their species scaling from G to S. Monsters have two absolute rules that they must follow, they have to follow any order given to them by their ruling Demon Lord, and that they cannot harm to their Demon Lord. There are two main ways that Demon Lords can obtain monsters. The first is using DP. With this method, Demon Lords can only summon G to F rank monsters. But they can also summon monsters who are part of the same bloodline as monsters under their control albeit two ranks lower. The second method is to use Synthesis to fuse two Medals together to make a monster in possession of the two attributes used without the need of DP. Medals also possess ranks. Demon Lords all have either B rank medals or A rank medals that they can create once a month. There are exceptions to this, imitation medals are copies of medals used by a Demon Lord that can be bought with DP. Imitation Medals are one rank below the original so a B rank medal will become a C rank one. The Creator has also been known to reward Demon Lords with S rank medals as well. When creating a monster using medals, the monsters rank is determined through the power of the medals used. Two A rank medals are likely to make an A rank monster with the low chance of creating a B rank monster, while two B rank medals are likely to make a B rank monster with the low chance of creating a C rank monster. By using an A rank medal and a B rank medal, it's more likely a B rank monster will be made but no chance of a C rank monster and some chance of an A rank. The monster that is born will always possess the properties of the two medals used in its creation. But when fusing two medals together, compatibility is important to consider. If two incompatible medals are synthesized, although a monster will be born it will most likely be weakened do to the conflicting powers. Monsters can also be created through the Malstrom which can be bought with DP. The cost of a Maelstrom is a hundred of the desired monster, but will continuously produce a single one of that monster per day. Under these conditions, it will only take roughly a third of a year to turn this investment into pure profit.